Optical fibers are stored in various ways for a variety of uses. For example, within a fiber-optic system element such as a repeater or branching unit, a typical circuit pack contains a fiber tray in which lengths of fiber are stored for use with certain electronic components. The fiber trays typically contain spools, some round, some not, around which some portion of the optical fibers are wrapped. Each fiber tray is capable of storing several different fibers on a spool. Multiple storage, however, creates the potential for several problems.
One such problem is fiber cross over. If different fibers are wound over each other, the outer fibers may bend in a way and to a degree that may damage the fiber or adversely affect the propagation characteristics of the fiber by mechanically stressing the fibers at the bend. This problem is exacerbated when the different fibers have different diameters.
To alleviate these problems, the inventors experimented with various techniques and materials. For example, rigid plastic was used to separate different fibers. The inventors found, however, that rigid plastic did not adequately alleviate the mechanical stresses associated with cross over. Another problem associated with the rigid plastic separators is that they are thick enough so as to occupy an unnecessarily large amount of space on the spool. Additionally, plastic can collect static electricity, detrimentally impacting on the fiber's performance.
The inventors also experimented with paper separators. Paper separators have the advantage of being thin and soft, but do not possess the strength necessary to withstand deformation or tearing.